Go Big or Go Home
by Hugh-R
Summary: When three (not so) great heroes accidently summon a horrible monster, things can go downhill pretty quickly. Join team MSV as they explore a new land after one such mistake. Go big or go home, right?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A corpse collapsed, missing its legs.

"Mihael! To your left!"

Another body slumped to the ground, headless.

Mihael Rivers cut through another zombie with his longsword, grinning.

"Nice."

His teammate, Sapphire, noted while pushing yet another zombie off her scimitar.

An arrow whistles through the air, before embedding itself in one of the last two zombies.

"Nice shot, V!" called Mihael.

Then the longsword shattered on the fourth zombie, and all hell broke loose.

-L/B-

A red-skinned creature that can best be described as 'minotaur and a demon mashed together' showed his pleasure via schreeching as he reached from his prison into the real world. It was about time for his return.

-L/B-

Withengar towered over a broken body. His laughter brought shivers down Mihael's spine.

So! Who's next?

The telepathy also brought shivers down Mihael's spine. Nonetheless, he and his team charged. They knew they stood little chance against the demon, but they also knew that they couldn't run. They wouldn't get far.

Sapphire cast barkskin on Mihael, while Mihael cast cat's grace in return. Mihael charged, swinging a greataxe at Withengar. To his surprise, the flesh gave way slightly under his weapon's blow, and Withengar screeched in rage. Mihael's thoughts of their winning being a possibility were cut short as the demon lord slammed it's longsword into his side, and his world went dark.

-L/B-

The silence was deafening. The total stillness wasn't helping either. For a moment, or maybe several, everything stopped.

But then, something 'clicked', and the universes started to move again.


	2. Burning Ambitions

Chapter 1

"...Ow..."

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes?"

"Huh."

"..."

"Yes, this is an alleyway."

"..."

"No, I don't know why were here."

"..."

"...Where's that?"

"..."

"Are you saying were lost?"

"I think that's exactly what she's saying."

"Shut up, you don't even know what's going on."

"We're lost, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly! So where are we?"

"Vale."

"Oh. So… Where's that?"

"Moron…"

* * *

It had been a week.

And, as it turned out, a week was all it took for trouble to come crashing through the doorway like a wrecking ball.

Or a police officer.

"Mister cop guy! Do not shoot! You have so much to live for!"

A very frustrated police officer.

"I don't even have my gun drawn. And that sentence made no sense either way!"

"What did he do anyway?"

The girls voice was high pitched, almost childlike, though her tone was more that of a resigned parent being called in to their child's school.

"Well currently I'm considering having him arrested for hindering a police investigation."

"Oh! What are you investigating? I can probably help!" the blue haired boy halfway across the (admittedly small) room from the officer suddenly paused his shouting, and whispered conspiratorially... "Do you wanna know when the aliens are planning their next attack?"

"No."

The officer was clearly not amused.

"...I heard they were gonna land on Beacon Tower." the boy continued on, unperturbed.

His only response was a groan.

"And then they'll call upon the power of FIRE!" at his sudden yell, the officer flinched.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, except for the faint background noises.

The officer slowly turned, and walked out the door.

"..."

"Yeah, what was the shout for?"

"Fire." the boy stated blankly.

"I get that, but-"

"..."

The girl stopped, and only then realized that asides from the normal background noises of Vale, which she had already gotten accustomed to, there was a loud flickering noise in the next room.

"Oh."

"FIRE!"

His shout was accompanied by the wall bursting into flames.

* * *

"I still don't understand how this even happened. Again."

"Because you keep leaving the matches unattended."

"We have matches?"

…

"No..?"

A trio of figures stood in front of yet another burning building, a light in the otherwise darkness of night.

The leftmost figure was a slender boy with long, unkempt blue hair. Strangely enough, two long, demonic horns curled out of the mass of fluff. A greataxe was slung with ease across his back.

The girl next to him stood at barely half his height, her blonde hair falling just past her shoulders. Despite being so short, her figure was as developed as any young adult. The result was as if someone had taken a teenage girl, scaled her down along the vertical axis, and left it at that. Despite her otherwise friendly, if strange, appearance, the effect was broken by the array of six knives across her person. One on each hip, one in a simple shoulder holster, one in her right boot, and one hanging onto each strap of her leather overalls at varying heights.

The third figure was the most imposing. A bulky brunette woman with wide shoulders, she wasn't as tall as the boy but was easily taller than the girl. The scars littering her exposed arms and face didn't help. A crossbow hung loosely on her hip, while a boxy quiver with an array of bolts was slung across her shoulder

All of their clothing was relatively simple, all being variations of tunics in different shades of brown, while the bulky girl wore a black hood and the short girl had her overalls. They wore plain pants in varying shades of gray.

After a whole month in this new world, "Remnant" the locals called it, they had already gone through three small houses.

At the beginning, they were able to make it by with many castings of the Comprehend Language spell. After a while, they had a basic understanding of simple Valean. They were able to make enough money to buy the essentials through the boy's skill as a charlatan. For all his apparent stupidity at times, he was a genius when it came to talking people out of their cash.

They managed to avoid paying for housing, which the charlatan convinced people to hand over as easily as so many others handed over their money.

It was the next day that the group was walking down the street, discussing other possible targets, when the boy stopped. He stared silently at the sign, though a grin was slowly creeping up his face.

"Mihael?"

The boy slowly pointed, his excitement growing.

 _Beacon Academy entrance exams tomorrow, 8:00 AM - 2:00 PM_

"Sapphire? V?"

"Yes, Mihael?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well normally I'd say I sure hope not… Yes. I think we are."

* * *

 **AN?**

 **So... It's been long enough that my overall writing style changed.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Also, just typed this chapter up, spur of the moment! Go me!**

 **And the first chapter of Brick by Brick immediately after!**

 **I'm on a roll...**


End file.
